


【2020】吻

by xanthus_asaka



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanthus_asaka/pseuds/xanthus_asaka
Summary: “这场风雪打乱了一切，可是你还是喜欢它吧。”厄内斯特·海明威，《丧钟为谁而鸣》
Relationships: England/Spain (Hetalia)
Collections: 英西日贺





	【2020】吻

**Author's Note:**

> “这场风雪打乱了一切，可是你还是喜欢它吧。”  
> 厄内斯特·海明威，《丧钟为谁而鸣》

叽叽喳喳的学生。脸上脏了一块的工人。喋喋不休的政客。冬天的寒气被玄关挂着的一件件挂满补丁的大衣阻挡了，但屋里没有火炉，散发着树叶和大街上旧货拍卖集市的气息。穿夹克的无业游民，只是由于华尔街的海啸永远地离开了便士和旅行支票，从那年一直辗转到1936年；终于在被追查的小报的头版头条找到消遣，决定去战场上送死。  
亚瑟就是挤在这样一群人中间。比他想象得还糟糕，他满心欢喜以为自己会遇见罗伯特·卡帕——或者起码是乔治·奥威尔——或者，虽然吊儿郎当了一点，他也不介意把自己的手头要事托付给一个海明威那样的帅小伙子。可他看见的就只有还在叽叽喳喳的、满脸雀斑、傻气要从头顶冒出来的穷学生，一个说伊顿口音的都听不到，从身高判断，也没有大学生。他们可靠吗?可以托付吗?亚瑟·柯克兰绕着这一群(大概整整有十五人)有几个刚到他肩膀的孩子走了一圈，决定还是去看看前面那些体力活公会的荣誉会员们。  
“真倒霉。报名费，报名费——我快连个先令都拿不出啦。”  
“和我的一起吧。你要是死在西班牙，就不用还我这两英镑了，兄弟。让我看看——照明，照明这个字怎么写?”  
“你呢?”  
伦敦西区的大吵大嚷刺得他耳膜发痛。但在这样一群农业工人、工厂职员、书记员和业余球员里总能找到一个值得托付的人吧——对，就是那个书记员怎么样?戴着眼镜，没胡子和周围言论着苦差事的青年们格格不入，看起来还有点闷闷不乐。可能是坐惯了清闲的办公室，不愿在没前途的纸片里耗费一生，为了理想来投奔报上的广告那种人。他手里拿的是一份“社会工人报”。不是苏联人赞助的那些印着斯大林和列宁的报纸——是个好迹象，亚瑟点点头，丝毫没注意到他的行为已经引起了别人的奇怪。不过，在这间谁都不顾自己的性命又谁都只管得了手里表格的房间里，探出头打量别人怎么填的、写两个字就要问一下朋友一不一样的、滔滔不绝和别人讲自己是在哪个公会或小党的报纸上看到传单的，都大有人在。这间屋子恐怕只有布伦海姆宫的一间早餐厅大，却挤下了七八十人，或许更多。人还在源源不断地出去和进来，简直像圣诞节前的火车站月台。在这样的屋子里，即使是偷看、哭泣、贸然搭话，也是不足为奇的。  
“久等了，老朋友。说服我未婚妻一起来花了不少时间……她现在正在结车费呢。你是怎么说服凯茜的，嗯?”  
“说服?那个女人?不，不可能的，朋友。她大哭大闹了一场。不过，倒是给我了更多借口出门。我想等我到了阿尔巴塞特①，给她写一封信，她马上又会原谅我，求我回来。女人嘛。”  
亚瑟摇摇头，走开了。  
“小伙子，谁介绍你来的?”一个西装革履、戴金边眼镜的男人挡在办公桌前面。他擦着额角，但是空气里还是有股汗味。“马列主义工人党?社会工人党?还是无政府联盟?表格在这边。如果你是我们伦敦支部的，还要单独到这个表上签个名，孩子。这样我们才能知道你参加了这次英勇的远征。”  
“谢谢，谢谢，我已经填完了。”亚瑟一边转身一边挥手，“我是来找朋友的。谢谢你!”  
他被一排拿着表格往这里走的女孩迎面撞上。然后是一个小小的秘密结社，一个满头卷发的年轻人正在临时让朋友充当他的介绍人加入某个帮派，好顺理成章地进入国际纵队。几个托洛茨基主义者在墙角喊着口号，除了英文，竟然还有俄语。亚瑟厌恶地皱起眉，终于看到一个他值得托付信任的家伙——  
“你怎么在这里?”他把手搭到军情六处一个气喘吁吁的探员肩上。  
黑衣服的男人转过身，警觉地看了他一眼，然后做作地喘了口气。亚瑟刚刚想要说话，男人却以出人意料的迅捷，简直就像飞贼抢夺金子似的紧紧抓住了他的小臂。  
“我是来找你的，”其貌不扬的特工有着狮子般的棕色眼睛：“柯克兰先生。”  
亚瑟冷漠地看着他。在心里，他为自己五秒钟之前的天真暗暗懊恼，捶胸顿足。他是讨厌恩格斯的信徒——比鲍尔温首相来得还要强烈②——但一个勇敢地抛弃工作去为了其他国家的共和政体奋斗的人，并不会让他感到不骄傲……也许吧，他在等待男人开口的一瞬间胡思乱想，大概吧……  
.  
他脑子里的事情太多了。西班牙，简直是最微不足道的一个角落里蒙尘的小物件。欧洲的东方，印度的西部，太平洋上的租界，那才是独角兽肥美的饵料。西班牙……  
他甚至很久没有说过这个名字了。直布罗陀的防务的确是要事，但那样小的一块海角岩石，总不可能在那里驻扎更多军队，最莽撞的法西斯将领也不会进入这片本质上是一个海军基地的土地。不是吗?只要抛下它，任由谍报人员焦头烂额地研究希特勒的动向，目睹并不熟悉的同类落入重重罗网，假装从未作茧自缚，对腐烂气味熟视无睹，在葡萄牙疗养的英国贵族仍然在狂欢；在伦敦则一切仍然秩序井然，和平繁荣，除了这家社会主义者的俱乐部里凭空出现的征兵处，整座城市再没有他人提到战争。  
假如他能离开这里，忘记这里，那战争就是不存在的。  
现在，一天内听到了那么多声热情的、兴高采烈的、迫不及待为纯洁理想而献身的呼唤，喊着西班牙这个名词，简直是来到了陌生的国度。未来，或者很久远的过去。  
谁会想念西班牙?谁会爱慕西班牙?  
谁会为了西班牙保卫西班牙?  
.  
“你不该在这里游荡，柯克兰先生。”军情六处的官员继续对他说，来往的青年男女挤得他双脚趔趄，扶着亚瑟的肩膀才能站稳。他拉着他到人少些的墙边，抓住了他的领子：“你忘了夏天艾登外相在布鲁塞尔说的话吗?他质问勃鲁姆③，首相也说我们绝不可以和俄国人站在一边。大英帝国决不能干涉马德里发生的任何事情。绝对不能，先生。”  
他晃了晃亚瑟。结果两人一起被一个走过来的大块头撞到了一边。一个爱尔兰人，穿着退伍军人没有袖章的衣服，还拿着酒和香烟，骂骂咧咧地冲他们说了点什么。  
“英格兰是发起不干涉西班牙号召的那个人，不是跟随者。我知道在现代社会您的职位大不如从前——对此我深表歉意。可是不能让人看到您在这种地方游荡，柯克兰先生，绝对不行。”  
亚瑟耸了耸肩。两人都露出了典型的英国人生气时的表情——撇撇嘴，眼睛向下看，眉心皱起了一团。探员已经戴上手套，用要求而非请求的眼神，公事公办地看着金发青年。  
“我们最好现在就走，先生。我还有别的工作，您也一样。记得到唐宁街去一趟。安东尼·艾登的第二个秘书要见你。”  
亚瑟绕到他身后，推了他一把。  
“走吧，我就在你后面。”他假装轻松地说。门口那里一大群多愁善感、朗诵着什么的诗人走了进来，其中有两个红头发的年轻人，穿着剑桥大学的马球衫，拿着手杖。另外几个带着帽子。  
穿长黑色风衣的探员艰难地从人群中挤出一条出路。大部分进入房间的人都想直接跳上去巴黎的渡船，听说要自行解决交通或者回家等候，决定当场表达不满；还有一些根本不想走，举着他们那些书本、乐谱，把这里变成了一场另类政见者的狂欢。  
探员果然从一群学生诗人中挤了过去，还回头瞪了一眼这些满脸因心潮澎湃而显出健康红晕的年轻人。离得近了，亚瑟才听出他们不是在朗诵，而是在唱歌，一首很难听的法语歌曲。  
“莫道我们一钱不值，从今要普有天下④……”  
又有人走进来了。金发青年把黑衣服的男人推了出去，趁探员在另一群唱着歌、举着信纸，有说有笑的年轻人中晕头转向的片刻，他相对来说些微有点瘦小的身形向后一旋，穿着上好麂皮衣物的身体就像鸟雀一般隐没在了歌声的林间。  
他拉住一个剑桥的学生。  
“同志对同志，”亚瑟笨拙地学着这些人的说话方式，“我身体有问题，参加不了纵队，老兄。帮我带个话给一个马德里人，你愿意吗?”  
“尽管吩咐，我的朋友!”年轻人把手放在眉梢，向前挥了挥，“全西班牙都会是我们的!我们要把那里变成法西斯的坟墓!”  
“好，好，我相信你，”亚瑟抽动了一下一边的嘴唇，“这是他的地址。就在马德里市中心。不用担心，我用的是防水的圆珠笔。您到马德里之后交给任何一个邮差就可以了。”  
“这就可以了?”带着漂亮的稻草帽子的年轻人翻了翻手里薄薄的信封。信封的质地很好，是那种有一格一格的波浪纹路的软纸。这纸在年轻人白皙娇嫩的手掌上摩挲了片刻，然后他就给一个伙伴看了一眼，收进了怀里。“还有什么口信吗，先生，假如我们到了那里有半天假期的话?”  
门口一阵喧嚣。他紧张地回过头，还好探员已经消失在了门外。现在可怜的中年人大概早就被狂热的理想主义者推到楼梯间里了。  
亚瑟不想在这里久待。他不喜欢这种狂热的氛围……红色的装饰……不时响起的和俄语一样的单词……他不喜欢这样。但这里的所有人都那么鲜活，面孔都那么生动，手臂的挥舞有力，高傲，毫不在意会不会打到别人的脸颊……  
亚瑟天性里那种因为自傲和自卑而导致的敏感不合时宜地苏醒了，容易被他人裹挟的坏习惯探头探脑，和他极易对周边环境感到烦恼的个性握手言和。他一边讨厌着这种盛大的狂欢，忍不住同情着其中将要战死沙场的那部分声音，又不知不觉地，因为听到太多高音，而变得嗓音高涨用力：他估计着说话没完没了的探员还在街上找他，于是顾不得周围人的咒骂和自己的袜子，挥了挥戴着银戒指的左手，布洛克皮鞋踏上窗台，打开了离门边最近的一扇窗户。他跳到了临近的房檐上，踉跄着走了两步，然后顺着防火用的梯子一点点地向另一条小巷下降。他的声音还留在屋里，即将去往西班牙的年轻人们对他挥手致意。  
“替我给他一个吻!”

谁会思念西班牙?谁会守卫西班牙?  
趴在梯子上的亚瑟·柯克兰先生想。没必要考虑这些!  
总会有人对那石榴裙似的大地趋之若鹜。西班牙，他总会在大火中出现，在雨里出现，在贫穷、劳碌、瘟疫和汽笛声中出现。然后用他傻瓜式的笑脸给这些美好幻想狠狠一击。  
他在梦中见到他遇见的所有这些年轻人，他们到达了马德里，在盛大的招摇过市的游行后直接奔赴前线，只有一半的人回来，他们不信教，所以一边哭泣一边庆祝凯旋⑤。他在梦里见到西班牙的战争，战争里死去的英国人，然后坐起来继续他和平的日常生活。  
等他再见到安东尼奥的时候，他想，他真的要给他一个吻。还有一拳毒打。为所有这些歌声与梦寐。

①第一批国际纵队战士先在巴黎汇合，然后穿越比利牛斯山前往阿尔巴塞特。1936年9月18日正式开始组织，真正的招募中心设在巴黎，但是英国成员很多。  
P.S.尽管负责征募志愿兵的组织有很多——征兵办公室设在工会或左翼政党的办公地点里——但主持招募工作的是共产国际。因此下文也有提到伦敦的“支部”，以及经人介绍加入某派系成为国际纵队战士的方法(奥威尔及妻子就是这样去的)。  
②张伯伦前任  
③勃鲁姆，时任法国总理。1936年7月英法比召开三国会议讨论希特勒占领莱茵非武装区问题，会上英国外长艾登询问他法国是否准备向西班牙输送武器。(西时任政府总理曾经向法国求助，法国国内以勃鲁姆为代表的势力支持对西军售。)1936.9.9在伦敦成立了“不干涉西班牙委员会”。  
④符合年代，这是瞿秋白翻译版XD  
⑤这个死亡比例，不是虚构的……


End file.
